The present invention relates to an analysis model generation system for contributing a quality improvement of mesh data of an object of analysis, which is made from hexahedrons, and in more particular, it relates to an analysis model generation system for conducting a correction process by patterning distortion of the mesh.
In recent years, advancement was made in an automatic generating technology of mesh data. A technology for automatically generating the mesh data for use of analysis to be analyzed by an aid of CAE (Computer Aided Engineering) from the configuration data, which is produced with an aid of 3-dimensional CAD (Computer Aided Design), etc., since it results in reduction of time necessary for analyzing, is important for a design of analysis initiative type, i.e., executing an analysis simulation in an early stage with using the mesh data.
However, although the automatic generating technology of the mesh data was advanced, but in case where distortion is generated in the producing process, there is a problem, in particular, in development of the technology for correcting the distortion. As a technology for correcting the distortion is already proposed the Laplacian method, etc., and there is already commercialized an automatic producing tool, which applies that therein.
In the following Patent Document 1, in case where there is a distorted mesh, uniformity is obtained of the mesh quality by conducting the correction on plural numbers of meshes at the same time, with high accuracy, i.e., correcting, not only the distorted mesh, but also upon the peripheral elements thereof. In more details, upon a triangle mesh, distortion (i.e., skewness) is estimated, so as to conduct quality grouping process of meshes, and this triangle meshes grouped are presented by local coordinate systems, respectively, wherein a node coordinates of the triangle mesh and element information owned by the nodes are inputted into a neural network, so that the triangle meshes are divided into groups from this neural network. And, when correcting the triangle meshes, the correction same to that of the triangle meshes corrected are conducted upon the triangle meshes belonging to the same group, interlocking therewith. Thus, the meshes distorted and in the periphery thereof are divided into the groups, and are corrected, collectively, thereby achieving the uniformity of the meshes.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-318232 (2006).